


As usual.

by mariadelaOMG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelaOMG/pseuds/mariadelaOMG
Summary: Oikawa Tooru can't play volleyball anymore. Iwaizumi Hajime pays him a visit.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	As usual.

The event that changed his life happened one seemingly uneventful day, at an uneventful place.

Oikawa woke up at eight a.m. as usual. He took a shower and prepared his bag, as usual. He had breakfast in the cute cozy café in the corner of his street and then, he headed to practice. And then, everything became unusual.

The way he had landed, the pain running up his leg, the crashing to the floor, the worried looks on his teammates, the ambulance, the hospital, the diagnosis, the surgery, the hopelessness.

His dream had ended. In the time that it takes to break a heart, a bird to take flight. In that second, with that _snap_ , it ended.

His world muted, it turned black and white, and it remained like that for the next six months. Until he arrived.

He opened the door with his own key, as usual. He left his jacket on the chair, as usual. It took him twenty-two steps to get to the room, as usual. He silently climbed to bed, lying on his side, pressing his chest to his back, sliding an arm under the pillow, and kissing his head, as usual.

“Sorry it took me this long.”

“It’s okay, you’re here.”

For the next month everything was fine. Their days filled with walks around the block, fights over the remote, rehab exercises, sweet whispers, tender kisses, and heated nights. Until he had to leave. As usual.

Oikawa was laying on the couch, covered with a blanket, staring at the wall and hearing him packing. He heard his steps behind him, and the drag of something heavy. His suitcase. Oikawa heard the keys being taken and put on the left pocket of his coat. He heard him approaching. He saw him kneeling in front of him, ruffling his hair, and leaning forward.

Oikawa leaned forward as well, to meet Iwaizumi’s mouth midway, like he’d been doing last month, last decade. He tasted like the strawberry jam he had spread on his toast that morning and a single tear fell from Oikawa’s eye. Iwaizumi leaned back and Oikawa grabbed his shirt and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Please, don’t leave.”

“Tooru…”

“Please, you can stay here, you know it. Our physio is retiring, they could hire you…”

“Tooru…”

“Please, I’ll become a trainer, I’d already thought about it before the accident. We can be happy here together, you don’t need to get back to her…”

“It’s not that easy…”

“I love you, and you love me, I know it.” He couldn’t help it and cried. “Why isn't it enough?”

“She’s pregnant, Tooru…” Iwaizumi’s voice cracked.

They stared at each other in silence. Oikawa trying to process that sentence that, oddly enough, wasn’t hurtful enough.

“Maybe, in another life…” Iwaizumi leaned forward to kiss his watery eyes. “We could’ve been so happy. I know. I love you more than anything, Tooru…” Oikawa began sobbing again and Iwaizumi followed him. “But, I can’t stay…”

“I-I know…”

“Please…” Iwaizumi cupped his face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs while they both cried. “I know it’s selfish but… Don’t give me up, don’t let me go, please…”

“Never, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiled softly despite the tears. “My door will always be open for you. Just don’t forget your key.”

“Never.” Iwaizumi smiled.

“And promise you’ll visit with your family.”

“Tooru…”

“Please…”

“But-”

“I want to meet your son, Hajime. I want to be his godfather.”

“I don’t know if my wife would like it…”

“I’m your best friend.”

“She knows you’re far more than that.” Oikawa blinked a couple times, shocked. Iwaizumi smiled sadly. “I told her everything.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“And she didn’t leave you? She would’ve done us a favor.”

“Tooru…”

“I know.” Oikawa sighed. “I know she’s got no blame, that it was an arranged marriage, that your parents forced you both, but…” He bit his bottom lip. “Part of me can’t help but hate her. She’s got everything I’ve always wanted…” His voice cracked and he began crying again. Iwaizumi leaned forward to kiss him.

“Please… I don’t wanna leave you like this…” Oikawa snorted.

“And what do you want me to do? Laugh?” He winced. “It’s so great, Hajime! The love of my life is going back to a country twelve time zones apart where he lives with his beautiful wife who to top it all is pregnant! And who knows when I’ll see you again, and-”

Oikawa’s babbling was cut off by Iwaizumi, who pulled him forward to kiss him, and Oikawa decided to shut up and just enjoy it.

“I-I’ll come back. You know I always come back…”

“Please, leave now… Don’t hurt me anymore…”

They shared one last brief kiss.

“I love you, Tooru.”

“Love you too, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi stood up. As usual. He picked up his suitcase. As usual. He locked the apartment’s door with his own key. As usual. Oikawa covered himself with his blanket and cried. As usual. His world turned black and white. As usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I hope you like it.


End file.
